gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season (Novel)
is novel adaptation of Second Season of ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 written by Noboru Kimura with illustrations by Kohei Yoneyama, Takayuki Yanase, Kanetake Ebikawa. Publisher Kadokawa Shoten has released 5 volumes. Story Four years have passed since the United Nations Forces' victory over Celestial Being. Humanity, having established the Earth Sphere Federation, forms an independent police force separate from and with authority over the ESF Army known as the Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force, or A-Laws. Given unfettered discretion, A-Laws is charged with the duties of further unifying the world's nations, enforcing the will of mankind, and disposing of resistance groups and terrorist cells as they see fit. Unknown to the general public, however, is that the A-Laws use their unchecked power as a means to oppress freedoms, doctrines, and ideologies through the use of inhumane tactics under the guises of "unity" and "world peace". Celestial Being, fully aware of the A-Laws' misuses of power, has arisen from the ashes of defeat to eradicate the A-Laws and set the world on the true path to peace once more. Armed with Aeolia Schenberg's gifts of the Trans-Am and Twin Drive Systems, Celestial Being hopes to correct their past mistakes and atone for the damage caused by the A-Laws, aided by the resistance group Katharon. Unknown to both Celestial Being and the A-Laws, however, a third party calling themselves the Innovators is manipulating both sides of the conflict from the shadows, all the while claiming they are carrying out Aeolia Schenberg's true plan. Gallery Gundam 00 Second Season Novel Cover V1.jpg|Vol.1 The Angels' Second Advent Gundam 00 Second Season Novel Cover V2.jpg|Vol.2 Twistedness of Innocence Gundam 00 Second Season Novel Cover V3.jpg|Vol.3 Within the Scattered Light Gundam 00 Second Season Novel Cover V4.jpg|Vol.4 Anew Returns Gundam 00 Second Season Novel Cover V5.jpg|Vol.5 Rebirth Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V1 005.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V1 006.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V1 065.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V1 064.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V1 077.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V1 165.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V1 193.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V1 241.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V1 240.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V1 267.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V1 307.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V1 353.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V1 441.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V1 459.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V1 469.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V1 468.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V2 005.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V2 006.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V2 075.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V2 111.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V2 129.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V2 157.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V2 179.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V2 239.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V2 245.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V2 281.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V2 280.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V3 005.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V3 006.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V3 059.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V3 071.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V3 133.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V3 273.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V3 285.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V3 307.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V3 443.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V3 453.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V3 452.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V4 005.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V4 006.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V4 093.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V4 117.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V4 193.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V4 192.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V4 255.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V4 254.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V4 257.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V4 313.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V4 351.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V4 350.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V4 373.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V4 401.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V4 400.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V5 005.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V5 006.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V5 071.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V5 117.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V5 155.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V5 154.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V5 177.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V5 217.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V5 237.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V5 295.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V5 319.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V5 365.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V5 364.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V5 407.jpg Gundam 00 Second Season Novel RAW V5 406.jpg Volumes *Vol.1 The Angels' Second Advent ISBN 978-4-04-473604-0 *Vol.2 Twistedness of Innocence ISBN 978-4-04-473605-7 *Vol.3 Within the Scattered Light ISBN 978-4-04-473606-4 *Vol.4 Anew Returns ISBN 978-4-04-473607-1 *Vol.5 Rebirth ISBN 978-4-04-473608-8 See Also *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Novel) (Prequel) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 -A wakening of the Trailblazer- (Novel) (Sequel) External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/lnovel/bk_detail.php?pcd=200811000040 Category:Series Category:Novels